Problem: Solve $\log_4 x + \log_2 x^2 = 10$.
Explanation: Applying the logarithmic identities $\log_a b^c=c\log_a b$ and $\log_{a^c} b=(1/c) \log_a b$, we find \begin{align*}
10 &= \log_4 x + \log_2 x^2 \\
&= \log_4 x + 2 \log_2 x \\
&= \log_{2^2} x + 2 \log_2 x \\
&= \frac{1}{2} \log_2 x + 2 \log_2 x \\
&= \frac{5}{2} \log_2 x.
\end{align*}Therefore, $\log_2 x = 4$, which implies $x = 2^4 = \boxed{16}$.